


precious embers

by spiritscript



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Arson, Breathplay, Crime Boyfriends, Guns, Implied:, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Linear Narrative, Theft, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritscript/pseuds/spiritscript
Summary: There is no explanation other than exactly what can be seen; Suna dressed in black, an old bandana around his face and a beanie pulled low. Two canisters of gasoline in his hands. The stench of it. The school behind him.sometimes it's you, your boyfriend, and everything you will burn down together
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 28
Kudos: 106
Collections: SunaOsa





	precious embers

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNINGS  
>  As mentioned in the tags, there are mentions of violence including the use of guns, arson and theft  
> there is some sexual content including referenced knifeplay and breatheplay but it isn't explicit or detailed  
> they are crime boyfriends so are kinda bad guys**  
>    
> title from ["Too Late to Say Goodbye" by Cage the Elephant](https://open.spotify.com/track/48sc7vBJeNoCEQhxO3zYKA?si=iJ1NLgnaTN-AT7kOYmTzYw)

Suna sits on the ceramic sink in the bathroom of a hotel room he could never afford by any moral means. The knife in his hand runs under the edge of his nail—there’s somehow still some dried blood there. Beside him, the shower stutters to a stop, and through the steamy haze he watches Osamu step out carefully, reach for an overlarge fluffy towel, and bring it to his face. When his eyes catch Suna's, he smiles then walks over , dropping the towel to the floor and moving between Suna's legs. Suna lets him. 

"You know I'd do anything for you?" Osamu whispers close to Suna's ear, and drops of water fall onto Suna's lap. 

"Of course, baby," the fingers of Suna's left hand tangling in Osamu's wet hair, the knife now pressed to his jugular.

x

"What are you doing?" 

Suna pauses where he’s hunkered, the smell of gasoline thick around him, his father's old zippo lighter burning in his pocket. 

Turning slowly, he sees who's caught him. There stands one of two boys he knows by face but never by name. He never cared to learn to differentiate them. 

"Why do you want to know?" He asks in favour of an explanation. There is no explanation other than exactly what can be seen; Suna dressed in black, an old bandana around his face and a beanie pulled low. Two canisters of gasoline in his hands. The stench of it. The school behind him. 

The twin looks bored as his eyes flick to the building and back to the canisters in Suna’s hands. 

"Can I watch?"

x

Suna wants to feel bad about it; the man behind the till whimpering as he cocks his head and the gun. 

"Hurry up," he gruffs. 

He feels arms wrap around him and a chin land softly on his shoulder. The clerk looks up and Suna fires a warning shot that whizzes a little closer to his ear than he'd intended. 

Osamu laughs and pulls something from his pocket. 

"They have chuupets here, want me to grab more?" 

Suna smells piss and smiles beneath the bandana over his mouth as he's handed the now full bag of money. 

"No need. We're done here."

x

"We should try something bigger." 

"What do you have in mind?" 

"A bank." 

“Bank security could be a problem—”

“I don’t care about the money. Take whatever people have in their pockets—I don’t care. I just think it would be fun.”

x

**Friday 18th August 2013**

Last night, Inarizaki High School was burned down between the hours of 12 a.m. and 2 a.m. Police suspect foul play.

x

The cigarette lighter glows a rabid red, harsh and cruel. Then Osamu's forefinger covers it, a pained grunt threatening to squeeze between his teeth and then it's removed and plunged into the small basin of lukewarm water. 

"You good?" Suna asks, his own left hand still soaking. 

Osamu nods, his jaw clenched. 

"Yeah." 

They spend the evening treating the burns. They spend the next six months wearing gloves in public. Their fingerprints don't come back.

x

Suna gracefully takes a champagne flute from the tray beside him and nods to the waiter. 

"They’re disgusting," Osamu says, eyes on the crowd. 

"You look just like one of them right now," Suna replies with a sly smile and he chuckles at the look he's given. 

Osamu straightens himself in the tuxedo the tailor would soon find missing. 

"See who can nick the most expensive thing?" 

"You're on, baby."

x

Osamu shifts from foot to foot. Suna keeps him in his peripheral as he scans the chocolate bars. It's a test of sorts—if he can't steal something irrelevant from some chain store, then there's no point in keeping him around. Suna doesn't need a voyeur or fan of his crimes. He doesn't need a partner either, but he'd found himself drawn to the twin he now could never mistake for the other. 

It's subtle, and Suna is impressed. Osamu moves the magazine with ease into his coat and tucks it under his arm. On his way out, he slips a tin of iced tea up his sleeve and something inside Suna flickers and squeezes. 

Suna smiles at the girl behind the counter on his own way out, pocket full of two chocolate bars.

x

Suna's finger dances through the air as he peers into the glass case. 

"What do you think of this one?" He coos and Osamu walks over slowly, gun still pointed at the security guard who's sweating profusely—it’s disgusting. 

Osamu looks down at the pearl necklace, then fires a shot without looking back at the guard. 

"I told ya not to move," he says smoothly, and lets his eyes flicker back for a moment. Suna hears the guard slide down the wall, moaning and whimpering. "Next time," Osamu continues, "I'll hit something more important than your shoulder." 

"I changed my mind," Suna says, looking up eagerly, "I want to try the diamond choker." 

The jeweler is crying.

x

“I want,” Osamu says lazily, playing with Suna’s hair on the bonnet of the car they’re soon going to let roll into the lake in front of them, “to live by the sea. When we’re old. I’m thinking we can scam local poker clubs and lift our bread and milk for the week.”

Suna hums, playing with the small silver lighter in his hand, a cursive _Memento Mori_ , scrawled on it. Flicking it open, the fire flickers to life and licks at the cool, night air. He loves it. It was the first thing Osamu had stolen for him from the pocket of a man on the street—one of those lucky lifts, something that you don’t expect but is worth more than you thought you’d get. Street lifts usually get you a wallet with some money you can steal and an ID you can sell. Maybe a packet of gum. 

“I’d like that.”

x

Slowly, the knife runs up and catches slightly on the first button, Suna flicks his wrist gently and the shiny thing falls away easily, he looks up at Osamu watching him and smiles far sharper than the blade of the balisong knife that doesn’t stop at the next button. 

Osamu shivers at the cool of the metal. Suna keeps going.

“I could cut you open,” Suna says, trailing the knife down Osamu’s chest. Suna’s already naked. There’s money littering the bed. Suna’s wearing a diamond choker. Osamu has a fresh cut on his shoulder blade. His pupils are blown wide. They're both exactly where they want to be. “Then maybe I could love you more, because I could see more of you.”

A red line appears over Osamu’s hip bone. They fuck like it could redeem them. But they don’t want to be redeemed. They fuck like it could burn down the world.

x

“Hands,” Suna shouts, “I want to see your fucking hands.”

Behind him Osamu is saying something similar. His body is alight, little flicks of dynamite sparking and burning, a trail of gunpowder in his blood. He couldn’t be happier.

“The vault—”

“I don’t care about what’s in the vault,” Suna says slowly and then laughs, “I want what’s in your pockets.”

x

A car is on fire. There’s music trickling out from the dance hall, something slow, something happy. Osamu spins on his toes and laughs. The fire burns brighter. Suna spins Osamu again. Something hurts beautifully within him and he smiles when he sees the fire’s reflection dancing in Osamu’s eyes. There’s a bang. 

“Time to run,” Osamu says in his ear, a hand on his waist. Suna wants to drown him in Formalin so he lasts forever.

They begin to run.

x

Stifling a moan, Suna rocks his hips on Osamu’s lap and digs his fingers deeper into his hair, pulling his face back to look at him better. Osamu looks so pretty with his bow tie undone, slung around his neck. The room they’re in is extravagant—Latin books lining the walls that must never be read, a broad, mahogany desk behind Suna, it smells of nothing. Suna grabs the ends of the bowtie and crosses them, then pulls gently without breaking his now erratic rhythm, watching Osamu’s eyes widen and lips quirk. Suna pulls harder.

It smells of smoke when they leave. Old books catch fire fast.

x

Keeping the gun steady, Suna begins to walk backwards all the while smiling, still wearing the same bandana on his face he has since he was sixteen. Osamu meets him in the middle. He catches Osamu’s eyes, barely visible over the black mask that covers the lower half of his face—a lot nicer than Suna’s. He can’t help himself, he grabs Osamu’s shirt and pulls him to him, kissing him through the fabric. He couldn’t be happier.

x

Osamu tastes like blood.

Suna found himself frozen for one of the first times in his life as Osamu’s lips pressed against his. They’re seventeen. They just stole a car. There was a fight. Osamu leaned across the gap between their seats and kissed him.

Osamu tastes like blood. 

Suna thinks he’s in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I just think crime boyfriends SunaOsa and arsonist Suna is real neat
> 
> thanks to regan ([ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_surprise/pseuds/pancake_surprise) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/pancakesurprisd)) for being my beta because this was written on the notes app of my phone as i waited for my mum in the dentist. as you do haha
> 
> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ohmiyamy)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
